Uma Doce Ligação!
by RubbyMoon
Summary: Um mundo de riquezas e tesouros de valores incontáveis, para o rei Xiao Lang esse era o caminho da felicidade. Entretanto, foi no doce sabor de um beijo que ele encontrou a lucidez e a simplicidade do amor! [Oneshot][UA][Conteúdo Maduro]


Essa é minha terceira one-shot! Escrevi como um presente de Natal para todos vocês que sempre me acompanham e me incentivam! A idéia surgiu de outra recordação muito antiga. Quando eu comecei a ler ainda bem pequena, minha vizinha japonesa me deu de presente um livro de contos tradicionais japoneses traduzidos. Era um livro maravilhoso e, mesmo sem figuras para prender a atenção de uma criança, eu o li todinho e me apaixonei por cada história. Não me perguntem o nome porque não lembro e eu perdi o livro por causa de uma chuva que destruiu muita coisa em casa.

Para minha surpresa, no ano passado eu entrei num site inglês de mangás e encontrei um que era inspirado nesses contos. Também não lembro o nome do mangá... sou esquecida, confesso. Mas era lindo... disso eu me lembro bem. Aproveitando que me recordei dessa história, escrevi a one-shot antes que eu esquecesse que queria escrevê-la! Ando mal de memória mesmo... podem rir...

A história de que me recordo no livro era inocente, própria para uma criança, mas no mangá possuía cenas mais sensuais e vou seguir esse estilo.

_Feliz Natal a todos e um Ano Novo cheio de paz e muito sucesso! _

_Kissus carinhosos!_

_Ruby_!

* * *

**_Observação: Essa história possui conteúdo adulto. Se você não gosta de ver os personagens Sakura e Syaoran (Xiao Lang) em momentos íntimos, pare por aqui._**

**_Disclaimer: Os personagens originais de CCS pertencem a CLAMP e essa é apenas uma história de ficção escrita de fã para fãs!_**

* * *

_**Uma Doce Ligação!**_

_Por RubbyMoon_

* * *

_**Tudo isso aconteceu há muito tempo atrás...**_

_Numa época de grande paz, existia um pequenino reino isolado do resto do mundo. Todos os habitantes do reino viviam humildemente e felizes, pois nada faltava para suas famílias. O reino era governado por um jovem rei que era amado pelo povo diante de sua nobreza e bondade. No seu castelo viviam muitos servos, alguns súditos e suas concubinas. Todos viviam em grande harmonia._

'Meu senhor...' – um servo aproximou-se do rei e se curvou em reverência com grande respeito. – 'Um dos seus súditos deseja lhe falar! Afirma que trouxe algo especial para o senhor pelo seu aniversário!'

O rei, que estava estudando alguns pergaminhos pessoais, voltou seu olhar para o servo.

'Um presente? Ele disse o que era?' – o rei perguntou gentilmente.

'Não, meu senhor! Mas está acompanhado por uma linda jovem!' – o servo mantinha-se em reverência.

'Permita a entrada desse homem e da jovem!' – ele disse ansioso de curiosidade.

'Sim, meu senhor!' – então o servo foi realizar a vontade de seu soberano.

As portas da sala do trono se abriram e um súdito trajado elegantemente surgiu, sendo seguido por uma jovem que estava vestida com lindas roupas de seda fina. O rei imaginou que se tratava de uma linda fada, pois a jovem parecia deslizar com seu belo traje, que parecia um fino véu ao vento.

'Meu senhor!' – o súdito o reverenciou, sendo imitado pela jovem – 'Que os deuses lhe concedam muitos anos de vida e sabedoria!'

'Assim seja!' – o rei respondeu cortês – 'Diga-me o motivo que o trouxe aqui!'

'Desejo presentear meu rei pelo seu vigésimo segundo aniversário! Em homenagem ao jovem soberano, rei Xiao Lang, trago para o meu senhor o que tenho de mais precioso, minha filha Sakura!'

'Já tenho muitas concubinas! Não me sinto confortável em retirar de meu povo mais uma bela jovem!' – o rei respondeu um pouco constrangido. Porém, o súdito insistiu.

'Meu senhor... amo minha filha mais do que a mim mesmo! Ela é mais bela do que as flores do campo. Mais gentil do que uma sacerdotisa e mais pura do que o branco intocável! Sou velho! Temo que logo os anos me levem e faltarei para minha filha! Só poderia partir em paz ao saber que minha amada filha está protegida pela bondade do meu gentil rei!' – o homem disse emocionado.

O jovem rei Xiao Lang, emocionado com o discurso de seu súdito, levantou-se de seu trono e foi até a jovem que permanecia curvada, impossibilitando que o rei pudesse ver seu rosto.

'Diga-me, jovem Sakura... deseja pertencer ao harém de seu amo?' – o rei perguntou com voz gentil.

'Sim, meu senhor! Desde o dia em que vi o meu rei cavalgando no campo, cultivo essa vontade em meu coração!' – ela disse com a voz doce e gentil.

'Levante sua fronte! Desejo encontrar o rosto e os olhos de quem fala como se recitasse um lindo verso!' – o rei pediu curioso.

A jovem obedeceu timidamente o pedido de seu rei e levantou a fronte lentamente. Xiao Lang estava em êxtase diante de tão linda visão do paraíso. Um delicado rosto, suave e pequeno, que era agraciado por lindos olhos verdes, tão belos quanto duas pedras preciosas. Ele não conseguia distinguir se estava diante de uma simples mortal ou de um lindo anjo dos céus.

'Meu gentil súdito... fico feliz e honrado por presentear-me com seu bem mais precioso! A partir de hoje o senhor e sua filha passarão a viver nesse castelo e clamo aos deuses que sejam dias de muita felicidade!' – o rei pronunciou.

* * *

A jovem Sakura fora encaminhada ao seu aposento, que ficava no harém do rei. Ela encantou-se com tanta graça e beleza que compunham o ambiente preparado especialmente para ela. Fora apresentada e recebida com grande alegria pelas outras jovens concubinas que ali viviam. Sakura percebeu que todas compartilhavam de uma grande adoração pelo rei.

Ao contrário do que imaginou, Sakura notou que o rei não possuía dezenas de concubinas, mas apenas seis e todas mais velhas do que ela. Ruby, Cris, Pety, Thata, Merry Anne e Analu, todas eram as concubinas do rei Xiao Lang. Cada concubina possuía uma ala particular dentro do harém, onde podiam manter sua privacidade e decorar de acordo com o seu próprio gosto.

A jovem Sakura recebeu diversos presentes do rei, como vestidos finos, perfumes, adornos, além de outros mimos sofisticados. O rei ainda colocou à disposição de Sakura uma jovem serva, muito gentil e alegre chamada Tohru. A serva afeiçoou-se de imediato a sua senhora e lhe servia alegremente, seja qual fosse a tarefa.

Uma semana se passou desde a chegada de Sakura ao castelo, porém desde a sua apresentação no dia do aniversário do rei, ela jamais havia voltado a vê-lo. Imaginava se ele estaria arrependido de tê-la aceitado como sua concubina e seu coração se entristecia cada vez mais.

'Por que está com esse rosto tão triste, minha dama?' – Tohru perguntou preocupada.

'Desde que cheguei ao castelo o meu rei não me chamou em sua presença! Talvez ele não tenha gostado de mim!'

'O rei é muito sábio apesar de sua juventude! É nobre e gentil! Com certeza ele enamorou-se por minha dama à primeira vista! É a mais bela jovem desse harém!'

'Eu me apaixonei pelo rei desde a primeira vez que o vi. Eu estava no campo deitada entre os lírios, aproveitando o sol e o suave perfume das flores invadindo minha alma. Ouvi o barulho de um cavalo aproximando-se velozmente e, imaginado que era meu amigo Kyo, escondi-me entre os arbustos, aguardando ele aproximar-se para assustá-lo. Porém o cavalo não era o de Kyo.

Tratava-se de um belo corcel negro que seguiu o caminho que levava até o rio. Movida pela curiosidade, resolvi averiguar quem era aquele estranho. Quando cheguei ao local, avistei o cavalo bebendo água da beira do rio e seu jovem dono estava descansando, protegido pela sombra de um carvalho. Não tive coragem de me aproximar, mas depois de algum tempo, percebi que o jovem parecia dormir. Com grande cuidado, aproximei-me em total silêncio, foi quando vi tão lindo rosto. Ele dormia tão serenamente, tão em paz. Meu coração disparou de imediato e notei em seguida o brasão real em sua túnica. Naquele momento descobri que o dono de tal beleza era o meu soberano.

Meu bondoso pai notou que a partir daquele dia eu não era a mesma. Estava sempre a sonhar e suspirar pelo meu rei. Um dia abri meu coração ao meu bondoso pai e ele, para fazer-me feliz, decidiu que me traria ao palácio no dia do aniversário de nosso soberano. Foi o momento mais feliz de minha vida, quando meu senhor aceitou-me.

'É uma linda história, minha dama!' – Tohru suspirava com aquele relato.

'Mas parece que o meu senhor não compartilha do mesmo sentimento! O rei já visitou cada concubina desse harém em suas alas particulares, mas nunca pisou em minha ala!'

'Não se entristeça, jovem dama! Aguarde com alegria o momento que vosso amor a visitará! Nosso rei não esteve aqui em sua ala fisicamente, mas está presente em cada detalhe, em cada presente que lhe enviou! Sinta o carinho sem igual que está por toda parte dessa ala!' – Tohru tentava anima-la.

Sakura concordou com a sua serva. Havia um significado especial em cada objeto que ali havia chegado durante toda aquela semana. Havia carinho por toda a parte e uma sensação muito agradável de que o seu rei estava presente naquele aposento.

'Venha descansar!' – Tohru guiou Sakura até o quarto – 'Sonhe com o seu amor! Nos sonhos tudo é possível!'

Assim Sakura fez como o recomendado. A noite havia chegado e um aroma de flores e incenso estava por todo o ambiente. Era uma sensação parecida com a de quando se deitava entre os lírios. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia em que conhecera o seu amor.

'Jovem! Acorde, por favor!' – Tohru entrou correndo no quarto, despertando Sakura. – 'O rei... ele deseja vê-la esta noite!'

'Ele virá finalmente?' – Sakura pulou da cama entusiasmada.

'Não... ele deseja que a donzela vá ao seu aposento real!'

No harém não se falava de outra coisa. Todas as concubinas não entendiam aquela novidade. Jamais o rei havia chamado nenhuma delas ao seu aposento real. Todas estavam felizes por Sakura ser chamada pela primeira vez na presença do rei, mas intimamente também estavam com ciúmes. Apesar disso, todas foram ajudar na preparação de Sakura.

'Está nervosa, Sakura?' – Ruby perguntou penteando os cabelos da jovem.

'Acho que um pouco! Estou mais ansiosa!' – ela mal conseguia disfarçar.

'Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que o rei me visitou!' – Pety disse amarrando a faixa do vestido de Sakura – 'Ele é tão carinhoso!'

'Tão másculo!' – Analu completou.

'Tão generoso!' – Thata lembrou.

'Ele também é muito divertido!' – Merry Anne acrescentou.

'Você vai ficar perdida de paixão!' – Cris finalizou.

'Acho que agora estou nervosa!' – Sakura confessou.

'Calma! Entendemos que é sua primeira vez! Mas o segredo é relaxar! O nosso rei é muito carinhoso!' – Ruby começou acalmá-la. – 'Você sabe o que um homem e uma mulher fazem na intimidade, não é?'

'Eu...' – Sakura corou.

'Não me diga que sua mãe nunca lhe contou sobre essas coisas?' - Pety perguntou de uma vez.

'Minha mãe faleceu quando eu tinha apenas três anos! Fui criada pelo meu pai!' – ela disse escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

'Então explicaremos tudo que você deve saber!' – Cris falou passando confiança.

'Não! O nosso rei valoriza a pureza e a ingenuidade de uma dama!' – Ruby lembrou – 'Sakura... apenas seja você mesma! Nosso senhor apreciará!'

'Obrigada!' – Sakura agradeceu a todas as concubinas.

'Está na hora, minha dama!' – Tohru apresentou-se para guiar Sakura até o rei.

* * *

Sakura estava maravilhada pela beleza do castelo do rei. As alas que levavam aos domínios pessoais de Xiao Lang eram ornadas com muitos detalhes em ouro e pedras preciosas.

No final de um dos corredores ficava a porta do quarto de Xiao Lang, tão grande e imponente quanto deveria ser. Tohru anunciou ao guarda pessoal do rei que Sakura estava ali atendendo o chamado do senhor. O guarda, que já estava ciente, abriu a porta para que a bela concubina pudesse entrar. Sakura ainda hesitou por um instante, mas diante do olhar confiante da jovem serva, encontrou as forças necessárias para seguir adiante, afinal, era o que ela mais almejava.

'Com licença, meu senhor!' – Sakura avistou o rei em frente à janela que ficava do outro lado do aposento – 'Sinto-me honrada em ser chamada em sua presença!' – ela permaneceu na entrada do quarto de cabeça abaixada, em sinal de respeito.

O rei veio ao seu encontro imediatamente. Sakura sentiu o seu corpo dar sinais de grande nervosismo ao ver que Xiao Lang estava em sua frente. Com a cabeça abaixada, tudo que ela podia perceber era que o rei estava descalço, vestindo somente uma calça de seda negra e com o tórax nu. Xiao Lang percebeu que a jovem donzela estava muito nervosa e achou encantador toda aquela pureza. Segurou-a pelo queixo carinhosamente, fazendo com que ela erguesse o rosto para que ele pudesse contemplar mais uma vez aquele olhar.

'Boa noite, Sakura! Está muito bonita!' – ele disse sorrindo, fazendo Sakura corar.

'Obrigada, meu senhor!' – ela voltou a baixar o rosto escondendo seu constrangimento.

'Fique à vontade! Não é necessário ser tão formal quando estamos a sós! Venha, sente-se aqui!' – Xiao Lang a conduziu até a sua cama.

Sakura então pôde observar o belo quarto do rei. Toda arquitetura rica em detalhes de ouro, com diversos temas estampados nas paredes. A cor vermelha predominante, inclusive nos lençóis de seda que forravam a grande cama de Xiao Lang. Notou o quão macio era ao sentar-se, provavelmente pena de gansos compunham o confortável leito. Juntou toda sua coragem e olhou diretamente para Xiao Lang. Seu rosto sereno com um sorriso tranqüilo, quase a deixava sem ar. Seus cabelos caindo sobre os belos olhos castanhos escondiam a gentileza e ternura que havia neles. Seu peito nu e seus braços fortes faziam com que sentisse sua face queimar ruborizada diante de sua timidez.

'Diga-me, Sakura... está feliz vivendo nesse castelo? Gostou dos presentes que lhe enviei?'

'Estou muito feliz, meu senhor! Fiquei envaidecida por cada presente que recebi de meu soberano!' – ela disse, sentindo-se cada vez mais à vontade na presença do rei.

'Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Está se dando bem com todas do harém?'

'Todas são muito gentis comigo! Acolheram-me de braços abertos!'

'Todas são mulheres extremamente especiais. Os deuses estavam realmente generosos comigo! Principalmente quando te enviaram para mim em meu aniversário! Jamais recebi presente tão belo em toda a minha vida!'

Xiao Lang acariciou a face de Sakura, que por reflexo fechou os olhos. Ela estava tão nervosa e feliz por estar na presença de seu amor. Naquele momento tudo que ela mais desejava era poder quebrar todos os protocolos e se jogar em seus braços. Ela sorriu imaginando tal cena.

'Por que está sorrindo?' – ele perguntou curioso.

'Estou muito feliz!' – ela respondeu.

'Eu também estou! Gostaria de recompensá-la por essa noite! Existe algo que deseja ganhar?'

'Sempre fui uma simples camponesa! Não tenho ambições! Aceitarei com grande alegria algo que meu senhor escolher para mim!'

'Não é capaz de pensar em nada que a agrade? Concederei qualquer coisa que me pedir!' – ele insistiu.

'Perdoe a minha insignificância, meu senhor! Não consigo pensar em nada!' – ela disse com os olhos marejados.

'Não diga isso! Não precisa se entristecer! Vamos fazer o seguinte, escolha algo desse quarto! Qualquer coisa que queira!' – ele disse, tentando fazer com que ela voltasse a sorrir.

Xiao Lang pegou a mão de Sakura e a conduziu pelo aposento. Mas foi logo ao lado da cama, sobre uma mesinha, que ela encontrou algo que chamou sua atenção. Dentro de uma travessa dourada, havia uma porção de coisinhas brancas e ornadas com detalhes vermelhos.

'Podem ser aquelas coisinhas brancas?' – ela perguntou.

'Suspiros?' – ele estava admirado pelo pedido.

'Essas coisas chamadas suspiros... para que servem?'

'Estranho o seu pedido! Tem certeza de que não prefere outra coisa? Assim que você colocar isso na boca irá derreter!'

'Isso é de comer? Essas coisas tão preciosas?' – ela estava espantada.

'Sim!' – ele disse, divertindo-se com o jeito inocente de Sakura.

'Surpreendente!'

'Tome! Prove um!' – Xiao Lang retirou um suspiro da vasilha e esperou que Sakura abrisse a boca para que ele mesmo desse a ela.

Sakura voltou a ficar nervosa com a aproximação de Xiao Lang, ainda mais pelo fato dele estar com o tórax à mostra. Intimidou-se e, envolvida pelo seu sorriso, abriu a boca para que ele lhe servisse o suspiro. Xiao Lang colocou o suspiro na boca de Sakura e o empurrou levemente com o dedo, sentindo a boca de Sakura sugá-lo levemente. Sentiu o desejo tomar conta de todo o seu ser.

'É doce... com um leve sabor de morango! Uma delícia!' – ela disse corada.

Xiao Lang pegou outro suspiro da vasilha e o segurou entre seus lábios. Entregou a Sakura com um beijo suave, avançando devagar para que ela se sentisse à vontade. Sakura sentiu seu corpo reagir e esquentar ao seu primeiro beijo.

'Venha!' – ele posicionou-se no centro do tálamo e a chamou para junto de si.

Xiao Lang retirou os enfeites que prendiam os cabelos de Sakura, vendo-os deslizar suavemente. Não saberia descrever tamanha beleza que a jovem possuía. A fragrância de seus cabelos e de sua pele o embriagava e brincava com todos os seus sentidos. A pele fina e pálida era agradável ao seu toque. Beijou novamente os lábios da jovem, que retribuía com paixão.

'Desde a primeira vez em que te vi desejei esse momento, Sakura! Você tem algo que desperta uma força desconhecida em mim. Uma força que me domina! Ainda lutei contra esse sentimento evitando visita-la em seus aposentos. Busquei em minhas damas algo que me livrasse dessa obsessão, mas falhei vergonhosamente!' – o rei confessou.

'Então sofremos do mesmo mal, meu senhor! A primeira vez que o vi descansando na margem do rio próximo a minha casa, também fui tomada pela mesma força. Dia e noite ela invadia cada vez mais o meu coração e a minha alma. Desde aquele momento ansiei em estar aqui entre seus braços!' – ela abraçou o rei, sendo retribuída e enlaçada em seus braços fortes.

'Era você naquele dia? Eu percebi que havia alguém comigo naquele momento, mas pensei que estava apenas sonhando! Este rei está muito feliz de encontrar a materialização de um lindo sonho!' – Xiao Lang sorriu.

Xiao Lang queria fazer com que Sakura relaxasse. Reconhecia que ela estava muito nervosa por ser sua primeira vez e queria que fosse inesquecível. Entretanto, ela despertava cada vez mais o seu desejo e se conter seria uma tarefa extremamente difícil. Ele soltou a faixa que prendia o vestido da jovem e sentiu a pele dela se arrepiar. Passou os dedos pela extensão de seu braço e sentiu a pele voltando ao normal, sinal de que ela estava ficando mais calma.

'Deixe o seu vestido deslizar sobre sua pele, Sakura!' – o rei pediu com um beijo.

'Como?' – ela perguntou embaraçada.

'Quero vê-lo cair aos seus pés e revelar a beleza de seu corpo!' – ele pediu passando a língua por seu pescoço, causando em Sakura um grande tremor. – 'Faça isso por mim...'

Sakura colocou-se de pé diante de Xiao Lang. Ele, por sua vez, sentou-se diante dela, aguardando o momento em que ela revelaria suas formas. Sakura deixou o vestido cair um pouco revelando parte do colo, e Xiao Lang a puxou para si beijando ambos os ombros, causando um grande calor em todo o seu corpo. Ele sugou a pele branca, deixando-a levemente vermelha.

'Revele o resto! Eu mal posso me conter diante de sua beleza!' – ele disse num sussurro.

Sakura soltou o vestido, que deslizou e só parou quando finalmente chegou aos seus pés. A sua nudez estava totalmente exposta aos olhos de seu rei, mas ela não se sentia envergonhada, pois toda a sua timidez havia desaparecido quando seu sangue começou a ferver de excitação. Ela notou os olhos de Xiao Lang brilharem e ficou feliz por perceber que era de seu agrado.

'É linda por completo! De corpo e alma!' – ele falou, puxando-a para si.

Xiao Lang beijou o ventre da jovem, que estremeceu com a carícia. Passou a língua por seu umbigo e arrancou sussurros de Sakura. Ele a deitou ao seu lado e a beijou nos lábios rapidamente, seguindo para a orelha, sugando o lóbulo. Deslizou os dentes por seu pescoço e, a cada sussurro que ouvia da boca de Sakura, ele ficava mais ansioso em tê-la.

'Você tem conhecimento de que isso pode doer um pouco?' – ele disse próximo ao ouvido de Sakura.

'Doer?' – ela perguntou confusa.

'Sim... um pouco! Mas farei de tudo para te preparar e te dar muito prazer!' – ele disse, acariciando o rosto de Sakura.

'Confio no meu rei!' – ela disse com um grande sorriso.

Ela acariciou o rosto de Xiao Lang, que tomou a sua mão e a beijou carinhosamente. Ele voltou a acariciar e beijar Sakura por todo o corpo. Seus beijos passaram de delicados a vorazes, fazendo Sakura deliciar-se com tudo aquilo. As mãos de Xiao Lang acariciavam os seus seios firmes, despertando uma sensibilidade que ela não sabia que possuía e que ficou ainda mais agradável quando sentiu a boca quente de seu amado e sua língua deslizando sobre ele. Ela não conseguia segurar os sussurros e os gemidos ficavam cada vez mais constantes.

Ele continuou a dar prazer a Sakura, deslizando a mão sobre sua pele até encontrar a parte mais íntima. Sakura gemeu alto e arqueou as costas involuntariamente. Agarrou-se ao lençol com força e respirou rapidamente, na esperança de reaver o fôlego. Sentiu Xiao Lang pressionar seus lábios sobre os dela e ela o abraçou, beijando-o com muito desejo, fazendo sua língua explorar toda a sua boca. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelos beijos cada vez mais ardentes que ele lhe dava enquanto massageava a sua intimidade, levando-a a loucura.

Ele podia sentir o corpo dela mais à vontade e pronto para ele. Afastou-se por um momento e retirou a única peça de roupa que trajava, deitando levemente seu corpo sobre o dela. Os olhares se encontraram. Xiao Lang voltou a sentir a mesma força que tomara conta de seu ser quando a conhecera. O olhar de Sakura era a fonte daquela força estranha, mas muito agradável. Ele suspeitava que pudesse vir a ser um sentimento que ele um dia imaginou já ter sentido, mas agora tinha suas dúvidas. Era algo totalmente novo, envolvente. Poderia realmente ser amor.

Com um movimento rápido e forte ele a penetrou. Sakura não conseguiu segurar o grito de dor com um misto de prazer, que fez todo o seu corpo tremer. Xiao Lang sentiu o sangue ferver fortemente. Estava fazendo amor com a jovem mais linda daquele reino e havia algo nela que o deixava deslumbrado. Beijou-a nos lábios, como se pedisse autorização para continuar e, sentindo o corpo dela reagir, iniciou movimentos lentos, que aumentavam a cada vez que ouvia um gemido de prazer de Sakura.

A troca de carícias, os beijos, o calor, o suor, sussurros e gemidos. Sakura queria guardar para sempre aquele momento tão maravilhoso. Sentir o seu corpo no de Xiao Lang, aproveitando cada minuto intensamente, sentindo-se totalmente completa. Xiao Lang sentia que Sakura estava próxima ao auge, pois ela gemia cada vez mais. A sensação de dar prazer a ela o deixava extasiado. Sakura sussurrou o nome de Xiao Lang e o abraçou com força ao sentir uma incrível energia tomar conta de todo o seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia Xiao Lang pulsar em seu interior.

Ele deixou seu corpo cair sobre o dela, ainda sentindo o enorme prazer que havia recebido. Sentia seu coração batendo na mesma melodia que o dela. Ofegantes, tentavam recobrar o fôlego. Ele beijou cada lado da bela face de Sakura, onde as maçãs estavam fortemente rosadas, notando uma luminosidade vindo de seu sorriso. Deitou-se ao seu lado, puxando Sakura entre seus braços, beijando o alto de sua cabeça, que estava sob o seu queixo. Sakura sorriu e suspirou fortemente, chamando a atenção de Xiao Lang.

'Compartilhe comigo seus pensamentos, minha doce senhora!' – ele pediu acariciando suas costas.

'Seria impossível descrever com palavras a sensação maravilhosa que senti em seus braços há pouco!' – ela revelou timidamente.

'Então me demonstre com seus beijos, minha senhora!' – ele pediu, sendo retribuído no mesmo momento.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte...

Sakura despertou com o canto dos pássaros. Piscou os olhos várias vezes até se lembrar que estava no aposento de Xiao Lang. Sentou-se na cama ao notar que ele já não estava ao seu lado. Vestiu-se e arrumou o cabelo como pôde, observando pelo espelho que estava apresentável. Não podia deixar de sentir tristeza por seu amado não estar ali ao seu lado. Ela sabia que ele era muito ocupado, mas queria contemplar o seu sorriso mais uma vez e iniciar o dia de forma maravilhosa.

A porta principal do aposento abriu-se e entrou uma serva de meia idade, com um grande pote nas mãos, e ao seu lado vinha Tohru sorrindo alegremente.

'Muito bom dia, minha senhora!' – Tohru desejou com grande alegria. – 'Essa é minha mãe! Ela chama-se Kyouko e é a serva pessoal do rei.

'Muito prazer, jovem senhora!' – Kyouko reverenciou, sendo retribuída por Sakura. – 'O rei já partiu para cumprir as formalidades de mais um dia de trabalho! Parece que nosso reino passará por grandes mudanças em breve!'

'Dormiu bem, minha senhora?' – Tohru perguntou.

'Muito bem! Sinto-me maravilhosa! Estou com muita fome!' – Sakura sorriu, contagiada pela alegria de Tohru.

'Vamos voltar então para o harém! Lá encontrará preparado um banquete a mando de nosso rei especialmente para a senhora!' – Tohru anunciou, enquanto arrumava a faixa que prendia o vestido de Sakura.

'A propósito... isso é para a senhora! É um presente do rei!' - Kyouko estendeu o pote que carregava para Sakura abrir.

Sakura abriu o pote, cheia de curiosidade, e viu que estava repleto de suspiros. Seus olhos marejaram no mesmo instante. Não conseguiu reter as lágrimas, que caíram em seguida.

'Por que está chorando, minha senhora? Não gostou do presente?' – Tohru perguntou preocupada.

'Não é isso! Estou chorando de alegria, pois esse é o melhor presente que eu poderia receber. É como se o meu senhor demonstrasse um grande amor por mim!' – Sakura voltou a chorar, mas com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Para sua surpresa, ao chegar em seu aposento, Sakura encontrou mais três generosos potes como aquele, também repletos de suspiros. Ainda havia uma linda tiara de esmeraldas de presente para ela.

'Será que eles estragam?' – Sakura perguntou a Tohru.

'Os suspiros? Eles duram por muito tempo se mantidos bem conservados. Acredito que as vasilhas em que estão armazenados poderão conservá-los!'

'Maravilha!' – ela respondeu, satisfeita com a resposta obtida.

'Parece mais feliz por ganhar os suspiros do que a bela tiara preciosa!' – Tohru observou.

'Parece porque é a verdade! Eles significam muito para mim! Eles demonstram que meu rei tem grande apreço por mim e que se lembra dos detalhes que essa senhora admira!'

'Podemos entrar?' – Pety e Cris surgiram na ala de Sakura.

'Claro! Ficarei feliz em ter companhia no desjejum!' – Sakura autorizou alegremente.

Sakura degustou juntamente com as outras duas concubinas um maravilhoso desjejum que seu rei havia pedido que fosse preparado para ela. Eram tantas as demonstrações de carinho. Sentia-se amada.

'Está com uma expressão iluminada, Sakura!' – Cris falou em tom divertido.

'É o efeito Xiao Lang, com certeza!' – Pety disse em tom malicioso.

'Fico feliz que tenha sido boa a sua primeira vez!' – Cris falou rindo junto com Pety, ao notar que Sakura ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

'Foi lindo!' – Sakura confessou ainda envergonhada.

'Imagino que sim! Mas tem uma coisa que deixou todas nós curiosas... você é a única que já esteve no aposento do nosso rei!' – Pety revelou.

'Conte-nos os detalhes, por favor!' – Cris perguntou morrendo de curiosidade.

'Bem... é um aposento bastante espaçoso. Cheio de requinte, riquezas, tem como cor predominante o vermelho!'

'Passe os brincos para cá, Pety! Ganhei a aposta!' – Cris estendeu a mão, pegando os brincos que Pety acabava de tirar das orelhas, bastante aborrecida.

'Só fiquei triste de acordar e não encontra-lo!' – Sakura confidenciou.

'Ele anda muito ocupado! Logo cedinho veio buscar a Ruby e foram tratar de assuntos do reino!' – Pety explicou.

'Mas por que ele veio buscá-la?' – Sakura estava curiosa.

'É porque ela é a primeira dama que aqui chegou! Ela conhece os assuntos do reino tão bem quanto o rei! Praticamente é sua conselheira!' – Cris complementou.

'Mas ultimamente a Ruby anda muito misteriosa!' – Pety falou.

'Mas isso não é de se estranhar! A Ruby sempre é misteriosa!' – Cris brincou.

'Não é brincadeira, Cris! Muitas vezes a notei distraída, com um olhar triste e distante! Temo que algo terrível possa estar por vir!' – Pety falou seriamente.

'Espero que seja apenas uma impressão errada!' – Sakura desejou.

'Assim espero! Mas mudando de assunto... que tiara linda é essa que você possui, Sakura!' – Pety referiu-se à tiara de esmeraldas.

'Ganhei nessa manhã!'

'Pelo visto você já é de casa, Sakura! Bem-vinda entre as senhoras de nosso rei!' – Cris falou – 'Esperamos que você seja muito feliz aqui!'

'Eu já sou!' – Sakura revelou com um sorriso sincero.

* * *

A manhã passou rapidamente e a tarde chegou. Após um dia com muitas atividades, Sakura foi dar uma volta pelo jardim do palácio acompanhada pela serva Tohru.

'Tohru... você é tão atrapalhada! Você ainda me mata de rir!' – Sakura tentava controlar outro acesso de risos.

'Mas realmente foi sem querer! Eu não vi aquela senhora com aquelas tortas! Será que aquele nobre senhor fará reclamações a meu respeito para o nosso rei?' Não tive intenção de derrubar as tortas sobre ele!' – Tohru chorava em cascata.

'Não se preocupe! Eu fui testemunha e sei que não foi intencional! Ele merecia! Você viu aquele jeito arrogante dele? Acho que ele se acha tão rei quanto o meu senhor!'

A caminhada foi interrompida, pois Sakura avistou, um pouco distante, Ruby sentada em um dos bancos do jardim. Ainda sentia-se um pouco tímida na presença das outras senhoras do rei, mas queria descobrir mais a respeito do seu senhor e sabia que Ruby teria as respostas que desejava. Aproximou-se devagar de Ruby e pediu para que Tohru se mantivesse afastada por um momento.

'Boa tarde!' – Sakura desejou a Ruby, que nem ouvira ou percebera sua presença. Foi necessário tocar-lhe o ombro para ser notada.

'Sakura... que susto! Nem percebi a sua presença, perdoe-me!' – Ruby disse envergonhada.

'Está tudo bem com você? Parece tão triste...' – Sakura observou.

'Estou preocupada!'

'Posso ajudar com algo?'

'Acho que poderei desabafar com você! Mas prometa-me que tudo que for dito aqui não será repetido para ninguém!'

'Eu prometo e fico feliz por sua confiança!'

'Estou desesperada, Sakura! Pensei que sua chegada a esse palácio poderia acalmar o coração de nosso rei, mas eu estava enganada!' – Ruby disse, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

'Ainda não estou entendendo! Seja mais especifica, por favor!'

'Nosso rei foi contagiado por idéias de conquista! Ele está juntando um grande exército para invadir os domínios ao leste! Já tentei tirar essas idéias de sua cabeça, mas ele insiste dizendo que deseja o melhor para o seu povo. Diz que o reino será maior e muito próspero se a invasão der certo!'

'Mas por que você acha que o nosso senhor está errado?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Porque eu já vi isso acontecer antes! Guerra só gera mais guerra! Eu não sou desse reino, Sakura! Eu era a segunda princesa de um reino muito distante desse, além do deserto! Vi toda a minha família ser morta por causa da guerra e meu pai, o rei, conseguiu juntar um séqüito para que me guiassem numa fuga arriscada! Durante nossa fuga, meu séqüito foi atacado por mercenários do deserto, e todos foram mortos por suas espadas. Consegui fugir com o auxílio de um dos cavaleiros, mas ele também estava muito ferido e faleceu no dia seguinte. Eu andei sob o sol forte por três dias. Enfraquecida por fome e muita sede, desmaiei nas areias do deserto onde eu tinha certeza que seria o meu túmulo!'

'Que terrível! Mas o que aconteceu depois?' – Sakura estava impressionada com toda aquela história.

'Acordei dois dias depois nesse reino, onde fui restabelecendo a saúde. Fiquei sabendo que havia sido salva pelo rei Xiao Lang e seus soldados que voltavam de uma expedição. Eles me encontraram por puro acaso! Quando pude estar na presença do rei, agradeci por tudo que ele havia feito por mim e pedi para que ele enviasse um mensageiro ao meu reino, avisando onde eu estava e dizendo que eu estava bem. O rei fez essa gentileza e enviou o mensageiro, mas ele voltou depois de uma semana, trazendo a notícia de que nada havia sobrado de meu reino e todos estavam mortos, inclusive meu pai!' – Ruby estava com os olhos marejados.

'Sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu com os seus, Ruby!' – Sakura entristeceu-se junto com Ruby.

'Mas... nosso rei Xiao Lang acolheu-me em seu reino com grande gentileza! Quando assumiu o trono, após a morte de seu pai, escolheu-me como sua primeira senhora! Foi o dia mais feliz de minha vida!' – Ruby voltou a sorrir. – 'Desde então ele busca meus conselhos, justamente por eu ser de outro reino e ter visto a guerra com meus próprios olhos! Se eu soubesse que estaria alimentando suas idéias de guerra, jamais teria revelado nada! Dia após dia tento fazê-lo enxergar a tristeza que é ver o seu reino ser vítima de um ataque, mas é tudo em vão! – Ruby voltou a esconder o rosto entre as mãos, escondendo a tristeza e o cansaço.

'Parece cansada... por acaso tudo isso vem tirando o seu sono?' – Sakura preocupou-se.

'Sim! Só a idéia de passar por tudo aquilo novamente me tira o sono!'

'Acalme seu coração! Nosso senhor é bom e justo! Tenho certeza de que tudo isso é apenas temporário. Logo ele esquecerá tudo e apreciará o nosso reino como ele é!' – Sakura falou passando esperança.

'Assim espero, Sakura! Assim espero...' – Ruby sorriu sentindo-se melhor com as palavras de Sakura.

* * *

Naquela noite, Sakura havia sido chamada novamente à presença do rei em seu aposento real. Ele a recebeu com alegria e a levou até a varanda de seu aposento, onde apreciaram o luar.

'Hoje a lua está simplesmente majestosa!' – Xiao Lang disse passando os dedos entre os cabelos de Sakura.

'Deve ser a natureza presenteando o meu rei!' – Sakura disse de forma espontânea, deixando Xiao Lang deslumbrado.

'Sakura... você é tão especial! O que mais desejo em meu coração é poder te mostrar todas as maravilhas do mundo!' – Xiao Lang disse, buscando os lábios de Sakura. – 'Quero te dar as vestes mais bonitas! Cobrir-te de jóias preciosas!' – ele a pegou no colo a levando para o interior do aposento, deitando-a em sua cama.

'Não é necessário, meu senhor!' – ela disse entre um beijo e outro.

'Mas você merece o melhor! Tenho imenso fascínio por você, minha senhora!' – ele disse, soltando o laço do vestido de Sakura. – 'Faça-me novamente o homem mais feliz desse mundo!'

'Eu o farei, meu senhor! Com todo meu amor!' – Sakura ajudou o rei a se despir.

'Seu toque leve e delicado, faz todo o meu corpo desejar-te!' – Xiao Lang fechou os olhos para sentir as carícias de Sakura.

'Então irei sempre tocar-te, meu senhor!' – ela disse acariciando-o delicadamente.

'Sua boca, pequena e doce, é melhor do que o mais raro licor! Beije-me, minha senhora!' – Xiao Lang sentiu os lábios de Sakura sobre os seus.

Estavam envolvidos pela paixão e os dois fizeram amor na maior parte daquela noite, enquanto seus corpos ainda tinham forças. Sempre era uma experiência diferente, cheia de afeto e muito prazer.

'Eu te darei tudo que pedir, minha dama! Peça-me qualquer coisa desse mundo e eu a trarei para você!' – Xiao Lang ofertou, enquanto deixava um rastro de beijos por toda a extensão da perna de Sakura. – Qualquer coisa, Sakura, mas em troca quero que continue a me tocar, me beijar e fazer de mim o homem mais feliz desse mundo!'

'Não é necessário presentear-me, meu senhor! Só esse momento já é o suficiente para que eu seja feliz!' – Sakura voltou-se para ele, abraçando-o.

'É verdade? Só esse momento é o suficiente?' – Xiao Lang perguntou, mas Sakura não respondeu, pois notou o rei ficar calado e com um olhar muito distante, onde ela não podia alcançar.

* * *

_No dia seguinte a guerra eclodiu. Sakura não podia acreditar que o seu rei, que era tão gentil e bondoso, havia começado com as próprias mãos aquela terrível guerra. Mesmo com toda aquela atmosfera de medo que caía sobre o palácio, tudo permanecia em paz e harmonia. Todos os servos, os súditos e as concubinas continuavam levando suas vidas normalmente. _

_Xiao Lang não retornaria ao reino até alcançar seus objetivos e Sakura já não conseguia suportar a saudade. Todos os dias ela comia um único suspiro e, cada vez que sentia o doce dissolvendo em sua boca, era como se sentisse um beijo de Xiao Lang, e seu amor por ele crescia cada vez mais._

_Os dias foram passando e logo se tornaram semanas e as semanas tornaram-se meses. Até que finalmente a guerra acabou. Xiao Lang ganhou a batalha e conquistou todo o reino do leste. O rei estabeleceu um grande comércio, conseguiu muitas riquezas e ampliou o seu território, sendo cada vez mais próspero. A cada dia o rei ficava mais rico. Nos domínios ao leste, Xiao Lang mandou construir um grande palácio, cinco vezes maior que o seu anterior. Tão rico e belo em arquitetura que não pudesse ser comparado a outro do mundo. O rei também colocou a sua disposição centenas de novos servos e construiu um extenso harém, onde ele fez moradia das mais belas jovem das terras do leste, ao todo trinta concubinas. _

_Um ano depois, Xiao Lang mandou buscar todos que habitavam o seu antigo palácio para viverem no novo. Sakura sentia-se pequena em meio a toda aquela magnitude. Sentia que sua voz nunca poderia alcançar Xiao Lang._

'Parece tão triste, Sakura! Não gosta de nosso novo lar?' – Thata perguntou aflita.

'Já sei! Ela também detestou esse monte de concubinas arrogantes das terras do leste!' – Merry Anne arriscou.

'Elas todas estão cegas pelas riquezas! Só se interessam por tudo que nosso rei possa dar a elas de valor!' – Analu acusou.

'Não são como nós, que prezamos o afeto do nosso soberano!' – Pety estava nitidamente aborrecida.

'Éramos tão felizes, por que tudo teve que mudar? Não me sinto à vontade nesse lugar tão grande e tão cheio de gente!' – Cris reclamou, dizendo o que todas realmente sentiam.

'Estamos aqui já tem um mês e nosso rei não nos chamou sequer uma única vez em sua presença! Nem veio nos visitar desde que chegamos!' – Sakura lamentou.

'Só a Ruby foi chamada, mas nunca mais voltou e já faz duas semanas!' – Cris lembrou.

'O que será que houve com ela?' – Sakura perguntou.

Nesse momento, a jovem Tohru, que trazia uma bandeja com chá e várias xícaras para servir as senhoras ali presentes, deixou tudo cair, sujando todo o chão.

'Desculpe-me, senhora Sakura! Arrumarei tudo num instante!' – ela disse nervosa e constrangida.

'Tohru... por que ficou nervosa quando mencionamos o nome da Ruby?' – Sakura perguntou, notando que Tohru ficava cada vez mais nervosa.

'Foi apenas um acidente! Trarei mais chá e alguns doces!' – Tohru tentava disfarçar.

'Se você sabe de algo a respeito da Ruby diga-nos, por favor! Você sempre foi tão leal, jovem Tohru! Por favor, ajude-nos a entender o que está acontecendo!' – Sakura pediu em súplica, segurando as mãos da serva entre as suas.

'Ela desapareceu!' – Tohru disse e começou a chorar. – 'Simplesmente desapareceu! Ela estava tão triste após visitar o aposento real, e num momento de distração de sua serva ela desapareceu, e desde então nunca mais voltou a ser vista!'

Todas as senhoras presentes ficaram chocadas com aquela revelação. O que o rei poderia ter feito para que Ruby se entristecesse e depois desaparecer? Aquilo estava confuso demais. Ninguém conseguia dizer mais nada e cada uma retirou-se para seu próprio aposento, para refletir e pedir aos deuses para que Ruby estivesse bem.

Sakura ficava mais triste a cada dia. Três meses se passaram desde o desaparecimento de Ruby e ela nunca voltou a ter noticias a seu respeito. Xiao Lang também não havia solicitado sua presença e nem de suas amigas. Até que uma noite...

'Senhora Sakura...' – Tohru entrou correndo em seu aposento – 'O rei solicita sua presença essa noite!'

Sakura sorriu espontaneamente. Havia mais de um ano que ela não contemplava a face de seu amado. Ele mal podia esperar para vê-lo. Com a ajuda de Tohru, ela vestiu-se impecavelmente para agradar ao seu rei. Assim que ficou pronta foi encaminhada ao aposento real. Sakura encontrou o rei sentado entre almofadas próximas à varanda, trajado de forma majestosa e fina. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo tão belo e ele sorriu tão alegre quanto ela.

'Boa noite, meu senhor! Estou muito feliz de ser chamada em sua presença!' – Sakura disse com grande alegria.

'Boa noite, bela dama! Veio rapidamente!'

'É que eu...' – ela tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompida por Xiao Lang.

'Você é muito linda! Por acaso é nova aqui?' – Xiao Lang perguntou.

Sakura sentiu como se a alma abandonasse seu corpo. Seu amado não a reconhecia. Não. Ele havia se esquecido completamente dela. Agora podia entender o que havia acontecido com Ruby. Com certeza ela havia passado pela mesma cruel experiência. Xiao Lang notou a palidez da jovem a sua frente e chegou a pensar que ela estava assustada.

'O que foi? Qual o seu nome?' – Xiao Lang perguntou.

'Sakura!' – ela respondeu abaixando a cabeça com tristeza.

'Parece muito triste, Sakura! Para você ficar mais alegre te darei um presente! Peça-me qualquer coisa! O que deseja?'

Sakura agora é que não reconhecia mais Xiao Lang. Observando melhor, ela notou que toda aquela elegância de seu traje e toda a riqueza de seu novo palácio descrevia bem o que ele havia se tornado. Uma triste e solitária lágrima escorreu por sua face.

'Eu gostaria de ganhar apenas alguns suspiros, meu senhor!' – ela pediu humildemente, na esperança de fazê-lo se recordar de quando se apaixonaram.

'Suspiros? Mas que pedido mais estranho! Posso cobri-la com os mais belos diamantes do mundo e você apenas me pede alguns suspiros? Bem... se é o que deseja, é o que terá! Você é muito engraçada!'

Um novo e grande reino, tão rico e majestoso. Riquezas de valores incontáveis, tesouros, pedras preciosas, ouro em toneladas. Muitos súditos, servos e um vasto harém repleto de concubinas. O rei só conseguia enxergar isso ao seu redor e estava cego para as coisas que realmente continham valor. Seu carinho e afeto por Sakura estavam ofuscados por um mundo de ilusões.

* * *

Sakura raramente era chamada para o aposento do rei, mas quando tinha a oportunidade, seu coração se enchia de esperança de que ele recobrasse as antigas memórias, mas era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele sempre achava que era a primeira vez que a via. Oferecia presentes preciosos e de grande valor, mas ela sempre pedia por mais suspiros e Xiao Lang zombava de seu pedido.

Algumas semanas se passaram e Sakura acordou para mais um tedioso dia. Após o desjejum, resolveu comer um de seus preciosos suspiros, mas ao abrir o pote reparou que só havia três. Lentamente, o doce dissolveu-se em sua boca e ela sentiu que poderia ser uma das últimas vezes que teria aquela sensação de estar com Xiao Lang no tempo em que ele era outro tipo de pessoa. Lágrimas tristes insistiam em cair sem parar de seus olhos.

Mais calma, ela caminhou até a janela para observar o movimento do reino. Para sua surpresa, havia uma grande confusão acontecendo. Grandes grupos de súditos e servos abandonavam o reino em caravanas. Era uma quantidade tão grande de pessoas que ela nem imaginava que pudessem viver ali. Movida pela curiosidade, resolveu averiguar o que estava acontecendo. Ao sair de seu aposento, deparou-se com diversas concubinas também indo embora, levando consigo todas as riquezas que poderiam carregar.

'Sai do meu caminho, sua distraída!' – uma das concubinas esbarrou nela e se aborreceu.

'Por que todos estão partindo? O que está acontecendo?' – Sakura perguntou.

'Não sabe ainda? Pois aconselho que pegue tudo de valor que puder e migre para as terras do norte! O reino foi tomado pelo antigo senhor do leste! O rei Xiao Lang perdeu a guerra!' – A concubina explicou, enquanto pegava diversos objetos de valor.

'Mas por que vocês irão abandonar o nosso rei? Por acaso não o amam?' – Sakura estava perplexa.

'Agora ele já não pode nos dar nada de valor! Não seja tola! Pegue logo suas coisas e vá embora, antes que os mercenários venham pegar tudo que sobrou de valor!' – A concubina deu as costas e foi embora.

Sakura estava preocupada com Xiao Lang. Não sabia se ele estava bem ou ferido. Tudo que ela queria saber era onde ele estava. Com medo dos mercenários, ela juntou seus pertences e todos os presentes que Xiao Lang havia lhe dado e escondeu-os no jardim. Juntamente com Sakura, todas as cinco concubinas, as primeiras do rei, permaneceram no palácio, dividindo a mesma preocupação sobre o bem-estar de Xiao Lang.

'Onde será que o nosso senhor está?' – Cris disse, roendo as unhas.

'Será que foi ferido em combate?' – Merry Anne perguntou, começando a chorar.

'Vira a boca pra lá!' – Analu disse, indo até a janela para observar o movimento.

'Já está anoitecendo! O que será de nós?' – Thata perguntou.

'Eu não sei! Mas acharemos uma solução!' – Pety tentou passar esperança.

'Se pelo menos a Ruby estivesse aqui!...' – Sakura falou, suspirando cansada.

'Senhora... Senhora Sakura!' – Tohru entrou no aposento correndo e gritando.

'O que aconteceu?' – Sakura perguntou aflita.

'O rei... retornou ao palácio junto com alguns de seus fiéis súditos!' – Tohru explicou.

'E onde ele está? Está ferido?' – Sakura levantou-se e segurou a serva pelos ombros.

'Parece que está bem, mas foi para o aposento real e se trancou! Ninguém o convence a abrir a porta!'

'Temos que falar com nosso rei!' – Sakura falou para as outras concubinas.

'Acho melhor apenas uma pessoa ir falar com o rei! Vá você, Sakura!' – Cris falou.

Enquanto caminhava até o aposento do rei, Sakura pensava em como tudo havia acontecido rápido. Em menos de um dia, o rei Xiao Lang havia perdido tudo. Dinheiro, tesouros, servos, súditos, todas as novas concubinas do harém e, quando o sol se pôs o rei já não tinha mais nada. Segundo Tohru explicara anteriormente, haviam ficado apenas aqueles que estavam no inicio, quando ainda viviam no reino menor.

Em frente à porta do aposento real, Sakura não conseguia controlar sua ansiedade em ver com os próprios olhos se seu amado estava realmente bem. Ela nem ao menos bateu antes de virar a maçaneta de ouro e perceber que a porta estava aberta. Entrou devagar e encontrou Xiao Lang sentado num canto escuro do quarto, completamente abatido e cabisbaixo. O rei percebeu sua presença.

'Ainda tem gente aqui no palácio? Pegue suas coisas e vá embora!' – Xiao Lang falou com voz calma e baixa.

'Não!' – Sakura respondeu.

'O que quer de mim? Não tenho mais nada! Dinheiro, tesouros, meu reino... perdi tudo!' – ele disse escondendo o rosto cansado entre as mãos.

Sakura caminhou lentamente, até ficar de frente ao seu soberano. Tocou-lhe os cabelos e fez um leve carinho. Acariciou sua face e notou os olhos espantados de Xiao Lang. Pegou as mãos do rei entre as suas e apertou com ternura.

'Eu não quero tesouros, presentes ou dinheiro! Tudo que eu quero está bem aqui!' – ela disse, chorando emocionada. – 'Apenas permita que eu continue ao seu lado!'

'Eu não entendo! Por que você quer ficar comigo se quase todos foram embora?' – Xiao Lang estava confuso.

Sakura pegou um lenço que carregava numa das faixas do vestido. Xiao Lang observava atentamente, enquanto ela abria o lenço, e ali havia um doce. Um simples suspiro. Ela colocou o suspiro entre seus lábios e o entregou a Xiao Lang com um beijo.

Xiao Lang sentiu o coração acelerar e em sua mente visualizava fatos de um passado não muito distante. Tudo agora começava a clarear.

"_Isso é de comer? Essas coisas tão preciosas?... Surpreendente!... Tome! Prove um!... É doce... com um leve sabor de morango! Uma delícia!''_

'Sakura...' – o rei começou a chorar e a abraçou com força. – 'Em que tipo de pessoa eu me transformei? Perdoe-me, por favor!'

'Meu senhor... lembrou-se de mim?' – Sakura chorou emocionada.

'Sim! Não sei como pude me esquecer! Perdoe-me, minha amada!'

_Xiao Lang estava feliz. Era como se tivesse acordado de um longo pesadelo para uma linda manhã ensolarada. Esteve cego por tanto tempo que mal conseguia recordar. Através de Sakura ele soube que seus antigos súditos, servos e concubinas não havia o abandonado. Partiu com todos eles novamente para o antigo reino. Para sua surpresa, o antigo reino não se encontrava abandonado, como imaginava. Lá residiam muitas pessoas que faziam parte do seu antigo reinado. À frente de tudo estava uma antiga amiga e conselheira, Ruby. A concubina alegrou-se de ver que seu senhor havia recobrado o juízo e entregou o reino em suas mãos._

_Tudo mudou. Xiao Lang fechou o harém e tornou Sakura sua rainha. As antigas concubinas viviam com nobreza no palácio e todas também se apaixonaram e se casaram com outros nobres. Xiao Lang nunca mais voltou a cometer erros e o pequeno reino se tornou pacifico e próspero. Tão belo e feliz quanto se poderia desejar. Para Xiao Lang, já não importava o que pudesse acontecer, desde que Sakura estivesse sempre ao seu lado. Assim poderia ser feliz por toda a vida, somente com seu amor. _

'Minha rainha! Faça-me o homem mais feliz desse mundo! Faça amor comigo!' – Xiao Lang pediu deitado ao lado de Sakura.

'Então ambos seremos o homem e a mulher mais felizes desse mundo! Eu te amo, meu rei!'

'Eu te amo, minha rainha!' – e os dois selaram a paixão com uma noite de muito amor.

_Essa foi uma história que aconteceu há muito e muito tempo..._

Fim!

* * *

**Ruby: Ho ho ho... feliz natal a todos! Aqui está o presente para todos os queridos leitores, uma oneshot escrita rapidamente e por isso peço perdão se não ficou do agrado de vocês! Não gosto de fazer nada correndo, mas eu tinha que terminar até o natal! E então? Vocês gostaram? Comentem, por favor! Ou nunca poderei saber o que vocês acharam! Além disso... essa foi a primeira vez que ousei escrever cenas de sexo mais detalhadas, por isso se eu receber poucos comentários será um sinal de que devo parar com esse estilo! Iluminem-me!**

**Agradeço a querida Cris-chan por revisar! Costumo dizer que a Cris é meu anjo dos olhos e da guarda! Feliz Natal, querida amiga!**

**Recadinho: Cris, Pety, Thata, Merry Anne e Analu... espero que vocês não tenham se importado de eu usar seus nicks para compor aquele harém... foi apenas uma homenagem a todas vocês que sempre acompanham assiduamente as minhas fics... Kissus a todas! (No fundo eu sei que vocês gostaram... e estão se mordendo de raiva por isso ser apenas uma história de ficção! hehe...)**

**24/12/05.**


End file.
